


Eggplants in the City

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Rhajat is not fond of crowded places, but she goes on a trip to the city with Soleil, who is determined to change her mind.





	Eggplants in the City

It was a sunny spring morning, and the windows of Rhajat's bedroom were wide open. Her curtains billowed, and she sat in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection while fixing her hair.

Today was going to be a busy and long day. She was excited, to a degree. Soleil wanted to take her to the city, and though Rhajat was fascinated by Soleil's behaviour, and didn't mind her company at all, it was the very idea of the city that she was averse to.

She liked it where it was quieter. Quieter meant fewer people for her to consider cursing. It meant fewer people attempting to be helpful and being only annoying instead.

She wanted to enjoy the trip, but would that really be possible if the trip was in the city?

Rhajat didn't get to wallow in her worries for too long. Her train of thought was soon enough interrupted by the loud and continuous knocking at her door.

"Hey! Good morning! Open up!" came the voice from the other side.

Rhajat exhaled and pressed her lips together, getting up from her stool and walking to the door.

When she opened it, Soleil looked back at her, bright eyed and with a massive grin on her face.

"You don't want to be late, right?" she asked Rhajat.

Rhajat narrowed her eyes. "Late? What for?"

Soleil grabbed her arm. "Our date in the city, obviously!"

"I-Is that what we're calling it?" Rhajat pulled her arm back. "I guess that's what we're calling it..."

"That's just what it is, Rhajat!" said Soleil.

What Rhajat would give to have this girl's enthusiasm.

Actually, no. She preferred being the way she was.

"In the city, of all places," said Rhajat. "Do we have to go there? Why can't we have this excursion someplace else?"

Soleil pushed open the door and stepped in, walking all across Rhajat's rug. Rhajat stood to one side, her hand wrapped around her arm.

"It'll be great," said Soleil. "Isn't it good to explore new places? To reach out of your comfort zone?"

Rhajat chewed on her lip and on Soleil's words. She was not entirely convinced.

"You must believe in leaps of faith, isn't that right?" Rhajat asked.

"Huh?" Soleil shrugged. "I just think that if you give it a shot, you might be surprised! Like with most things."

"I don't _do_ most things," Rhajat said.

"I'll be there," said Soleil. "We'll have a great time, I promise you!"

"I don't really believe in leaps of faith either," Rhajat said. "Just a warning."

"I'll do my best to make you believe that the city isn't as bad as you think it is," said Soleil. "Did you already have breakfast? Do you want to do that first? Or should we eat there? So many possibilities!"

Rhajat shrunk into a corner as Soleil walked around her room, eyes alight and voice booming. How she wished the girl would be a bit... less.

"I think I'm fine like this," said Rhajat. "An empty stomach is better for whatever this experience will be."

"Oh, don't worry at all!" Soleil said, taking her by the arm and pulling her out of the room. Rhajat frowned but let herself be dragged.

"I think we already went over that part," Rhajat said. "You better only mean that as a turn of phrase."

Soleil shook her head. They stood in the early daylight, birds chirping above. "You look great," she said.

Rhajat pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is my everyday look."

"Exactly my point!"

Rhajat didn't bother probing further. She followed Soleil to the edge of the camp, where the river began, trailing along the dirt path.

"The walk isn't too long," said Soleil. "And weather's perfect for a stroll anyways, don't you think?"

"It's a stroll to the city and not along some nice, rocky cliffside," said Rhajat. "So where's the fun in that?"

"You'll _see_ , Rhajat!"

Rhajat nibbled on her fingernail, not replying. She trailed along in Soleil's shadow. Her eyes darted from the sparkling water of the river to the weeds growing along the side of the path. She kicked the dirt under her feet. Against the horizon, she could see the forest beginning to thin out, a castle and some other tall structures coming into view. It all screamed people, noise, and general overstimulation.

Rhajat swallowed. Her throat was beginning to feel dry.

"What will we eat?" she croaked, breaking what felt like an eons-long silence. "In the city. For breakfast."

Soleil turned and smiled, and then she began to walk backwards so that she could face Rhajat.

"We can get anything," she said. "Fresh sausage, potatoes, fruit..."

"You know how I feel about meat, don't you?" Rhajat narrowed her eyes.

"I said fruit, didn't I?" said Soleil. "And of course, fresh fruit juice and pastries of all kinds..."

"I'm really not that hungry," Rhajat said, taking bigger steps so that she could walk alongside Soleil. "And who knows what my appetite will be like when we arrive. I doubt it will have improved in any way."

"The walk will make you hungry," said Soleil. She reached down and touched Rhajat's fingertips. "Can I..."

Rhajat tilted her head to one side and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" Soleil took her hand and swung her arm. Rhajat's arm swung along with hers, and while Soleil laughed, Rhajat was quiet, hidden in her own shadow.

Holding hands was nice, but she was still concerned about the city. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't know what to expect there or if she genuinely just didn't want to go. She didn't feel ready, but then, who started off doing something new and feeling completely ready?

"Your hand is so much warmer than mine," said Rhajat, "it's almost suffocating."

Soleil laughed sheepishly. "Isn't that what they call osmosis?"

"...No, but, close enough," said Rhajat. "Gods, it's getting loud already. And the sun is merciless today."

She was bowed down under the blinding sunlight, head low. Though Rhajat was taller than Soleil, her posture made her slump into a small ball of darkness next to the pink haired girl.

"You shouldn't have worn all black, maybe," said Soleil. "The heat's being absorbed."

"Oh, I'm fine," mumbled Rhajat. "Just need a drink."

"We'll get something nice and sweet soon," assured Soleil.

Soon enough, the dirt path cleared out and Soleil's and Rhajat's shoes were clicking against worn out, grey stone. The chirping of birds took a backseat to the murmurs of people as they came and went. Rhajat pressed her side up against Soleil's compressing herself. Soleil giggled in response.

"There's plenty of room for everyone," she said to Rhajat.

"Oh, I'll make use of the room soon enough," Rhajat said. "Just need a moment to adjust..."

The city walls, low and made of stone not too different from the stone lining the path, soon gave way to stalls, houses and buildings that blocked the sun. Rhajat looked up at the structures, all of varying sizes and colours, and slunk into the shadows cast by them.

"That's better," she said. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

She walked along the sides of the buildings, arms wrapped her torso. Soleil followed close behind, and it took Rhajat a moment to realize that she was in fact the one who was leading.

"You get in the front," said Rhajat. "I don't know squat about this place."

"Oh, but you seem so comfortable already!" said Soleil.

"All for your ease," said Rhajat, rolling her eyes. "Also, I don't want to bump into anyone."

"You won't," said Soleil, pushing her along. "And no hexes."

"No promises," replied Rhajat. "Where do we get something to drink in this gods damned city?"

Soleil put a hand on Rhajat's shoulder. "I'll take you to my favourite place," she said.

"Well, at least one of us is well enough acquainted with this place to have preferences."

"Consider, it's a new adventure for you, and I'm your tour guide," said Soleil.

"I thought you knew that I'm not big on travelling."

"Maybe it'll be easier with someone to help you along," said Soleil. "That's what I'm here for, Rhajat."

Rhajat looked down at the path and rubbed the back of her hand against one cheek. "I suppose. Since you insist on it so much."

Soleil grinned at her and led her along, down the path and past some intersections. Rhajat didn't bother counting how many. She kept her head down and did her best to avoid bumping into bodies, big and small.

"So many kids, too," she said. "Isn't there some sort of curfew in place?"

"Rhajat, it's daytime," Soleil said. "Curfews are for after sunset."

"My patience can only last for so long," Rhajat said.

"Lucky for you, then! We're here now."

Soleil turned the corner and gestured to the lively plaza before them. Families, couples and the elderly were seated at benches and tables of various sizes and colours. Rhajat watched a child chase a cat and nearly trip.

"Crowded," she said. "Where are we going to sit?"

"This way." Soleil led her to a set of small tables hidden under the shadows of a massive tree. They sat down across from each other and Soleil stretched her arms back, letting out a long sigh.

"What a trip, huh?" she asked.

"My feet are sore and I'm parched," said Rhajat said. "It better have been worth it."

Soleil nodded, grinning. A waitress approached them and handed Soleil a menu.

"Take a look," Soleil said. "Everything they sell here is great."

Hesitantly, Rhajat took the menu from her and started flipping through the pages.

"This one doesn't look overwhelmingly sweet," she said, tapping a nail against an illustration of a dark purple drink. "It's got eggplant paste in it."

Soleil's smile was a bit strained now. "Whatever you like!"

Rhajat ordered just that, with Soleil picking a peach flavoured drink and some pastries. Their order arrived quickly, and Rhajat put her mouth to the glass, cautious. She watched Soleil, who slurped hers right up.

"Here we go," Rhajat said, finally taking a sip. "Don't stare."

Soleil laughed.

Rhajat swirled the sip around in her mouth and swallowed. She took another sip.

"I can taste the eggplant," she said. "Not too sweet at all."

"So you like it?" Soleil asked, leaning forward.

Rhajat pressed a finger to her lips. "Yes, I do. This is refreshing indeed. Thank you, Soleil."

Soleil beamed and handed a pastry to Rhajat. "And the city?"

Rhajat finished off her drink. "This little establishment makes up for it," she said. "It's not so bad. Too many people... but I guess they're all keeping to themselves."

Rhajat bit into the pastry. Soleil reached across and took Rhajat's free hand in hers.

"You look happy," Soleil said.

The pastry nearly slipped from Rhajat's lips. She turned away.

"I think the heat is getting to you," Rhajat said. "You should order another drink."

Soleil giggled, still holding onto her hand. Rhajat kept her eyes on the table, feeling warmth on her cheeks and a slight smile on her lips.

"You had fun, right?" Rhajat asked.

"I did!" Soleil said. "But that's because you were with me. Well. That's part of it."

Rhajat fidgeted with a stray napkin. She looked up at Soleil.

"Then I enjoyed it too," she said.


End file.
